


A Year

by a_smut_sundae



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Birthday Sex, Cabin Sex, Confusion, Fluff, Frustration, Hair Pulling, Implied Submission, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Peanut Butter somehow involved, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, idk what's going on, it's like a car crash, just enjoy the smut, literary disaster, look it's pretty much smut all the way down, the, with bits of fluff in between, you can't look away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_smut_sundae/pseuds/a_smut_sundae
Summary: The New Year comes with a lot of new challenges





	1. Distractions

“We have so much happening this year!” Rhett said excitedly as he and Link walked into Mythical Entertainment together.  
“I know. I feel nervous just thinking about it.” sighed Link. “Excited, but just concerned about getting it all done! We’re going to need to plan this year and actually stick to it.”

“Hence why there's a planning meeting at 10.” Rhett said as he closed the door of their shared office.

“You know what I mean.” retorted Link “It means we can't lose focus.”

Rhett smirked as he walked towards Link, “I’m not quite sure I do know what you do mean Link.” Rhett leaned in gently kissed Link’s neck. “Do you mean the way you lost focus in the trailer when we filmed Buddy System or when I lost focus after filming the 1000th episode of GMM?”

Link moaned quietly as Rhett continued to kiss his neck. He could feel his knees begin to buckle.

“We shouldn’t be doing this at work. Somebody could walk in.” Link attempted to pry Rhett off him, but his efforts were in vain.

“It’s okay baby. I locked the door.” Rhett wrapped his arms around Link’s hips, he leaned in, touching his forehead against Link’s forehead

“Or am I distracting you?”

Their lips met in a deep kiss that seemed to last an eternity. Link was growing harder by the second, and he could feel Rhett rubbing against his hip.

“You’re a wonderful distraction, but we haven’t got much time. Take off your pants and get on the sofa.” Rhett removed his jeans and boxes, then laid down on his couch. Link took a moment to soak in the image of Rhett on the couch, and let out a whimper. Link manoeuvred between Rhett’s legs and kneeled on the floor, kissing his thighs whilst his hand went to work, slowly sliding up and down the length of Rhett’s cock. Rhett moaned with delight as he felt Link’s lips wrap around the head. He looked down at Link and laced his fingers through his hair.

“You look so freaking hot.”

Rhett tried to control himself from outright fucking Link’s face. Link grabbed at Rhett’s hips and attempted to help him regulate his thrusts. Rhett could feel Link’s fingers digging into his skin.

“Link, I’m gonna...”

Rhett grabbed a fistful of Link’s hair as he came in Link’s mouth. Link released Rhett from his mouth and laid back on the floor trying to catch his breath. Rhett moved down to the floor and laid next Link, kissing him softly as he took Link’s cock in his hand and started pumping with increasing speed. Link began to thrust his hips to meet Rhett’s hand, letting out moans that egged Rhett on. Link’s breathing became increasingly ragged and hips bucked without rhythm. Rhett knew Link was close. He slid down to Link’s hip, and took the head of his cock in his mouth. This pushed Link over the edge, and he came in Rhett’s mouth without warning.  
“Sorry,” breathed Link  
Rhett moved back to meet Link face to face, and hugged him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “Guys, the meeting started five minutes ago!” Stevie sounded annoyed.  
“Sorry! We got a bit distracted,” Rhett called out “We’ll be there soon.”

 

It was going to be a long year.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some confusion about the peanut butter jar left on the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short fluff.
> 
> March/Chapter 3 is going to be longer...and smut filled.

Link was never good at buying gifts, regardless of the person or the occasion. He knew it was Valentine’s Day, but didn’t expect a gift or to have to buy a gift.  
  
Link walked into Mythical Entertainment, making small talk with the crew members he ran into on his way to his and Rhett’s shared office.   


That’s when he saw it. A half empty container of peanut butter sitting on his desk.  
A wave of concern then hit him.   
_Did Rhett buy a Valentine’s Day present for me?_ _  
_ _But why is it half empty?_ _  
_ _Some kind of joke?_   
_Aw crap. I got him nothing._   
_Dang it_ i.

  
Link tried to start working for the day, but the building concern about the gift was distracting him. Link hates shopping. Hates shopping centres, but it’s too short notice to try to get something online.   
  
Link’s train of thought was broken by Rhett’s arrival.   
  
“Sorry, I’m late. Traffic was horrible.” Rhett looked at Link with a cheeky half smile.   
  
Stevie appeared in the doorway just as Rhett sat down. “Filming starts in 10 minutes guys, we’ve got a lot to shoot today, so please don’t dawdle!”   
  
Link spent the next few hours in a mild panic. Should he try and send someone to buy a present for Rhett? Does he just confess to Rhett that he plain forgot?   
  
_Rhett would understand, he knows I’m bad at buying gifts at the best of times. He wouldn’t mind. It wasn’t like they were a…_ _  
_ _  
_ _What are we!?_ _  
_ _  
_ Link’s mind was running at a million miles a minute. He struggled through filming pretending that everything was ok. If they crew noticed, they didn’t say anything. But Rhett knew something was up.  At the end of filming, Link walked back to his office and slumped into his chair in front of his computer screen. Rhett followed soon after with coffee for Link.   
  
“Are you alright bo? You seem stressed.” Rhett handed Link the coffee and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Link smiled, trying to cover his stress.   
“Yeah, I’m ok. Just worried I screwed something up.”   
“You seemed off during filming, but we shouldn’t need to refilm anything.” Rhett smiled as he spoke, but saw that his reassurance didn’t help Link to relax.   
“Is there something you want to talk about?”   
  
Link opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, not knowing exactly what to say. Finally he mumbled “I got your present. But I forgot to get you anything.”   
  
“My present? I didn’t get you a present!”   
  
“But the Peanut Butter on my desk?”   
  
“Dude, you were making sandwiches with it yesterday afternoon! Why would I give you a half empty jar of peanut butter as a Valentine's Day present?” Rhett laughed   
  
_You idiot Neal_   
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day bo.” Link whispered as he hugged Rhett.   
  
“For the record, I would at least give you a full container of peanut butter.”   
  
“So how about dinner?”   
  
“My place. you pick up the pizza, I’ll bring the peanut butter.”


	3. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~  
> Welcome to Chapter 3! Sorry for the delay. Chapter 4 will most probably be delayed as well due to my poor time management skills and moving house.  
> Definitely longer than the last two chapters (now with added smut!). I would love feedback <3  
> You can also find me being trash on Tumblr at https://a-smut-sundae.tumblr.com/

Rhett and Link always found it easier to write when they were isolated from the distractions of their office.   
Every so often, they would hire a cabin just outside of Los Angeles, so they could escape and write and just goof off in general. With the car packed, they set off on their journey.  
  
However, the best-laid plans often go awry...  
  
  
                                                                                                                                ***  
In the darkness, they pull up to the car park of the cabin.  
  
"I'm sorry we're so late getting here Link. I could've sworn I had taken the right track!"  
"It's alright buddyroll. We're here now. Let's get inside and get warm."  
  
They drag themselves out of the car and into the cabin and Rhett slid his hands around Link's hips and began kissing his neck. "So where shall we start?" Rhett whispered.  
  
Link was not buying it. He turned to face Rhett, "How about you set the fire and I'll unpack the car?"  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know," Link says as he taps Rhett's ass as he walks past him, "Chores first."   
  
Rhett kneels in front of the fire place and begins building a fire. The wood is wet, making it difficult to light and adding to Rhett's frustration.  
  
"Dang it!"  
  
"Don't worry about it bo, how about we go to bed?" Link suggests.  
  
"I'm going to give it another try, and then come in."  
  
An hour later, Rhett gives up and goes to bed. Link is gently snoring, tangled in the blankets in the middle of the bed. Rhett found it difficult to sleep. The mix of an unfamiliar bed and Link flailing around in his sleep made him restless. After a fitful attempt to sleep, he drags himself out to the living room and sets himself up on the couch.  
  
The next day, Link woke to the noise of rain drops hitting the window panes. Feeling around from Rhett, he discovered he was alone, and got out of bed.  As he stumbles out of the bedroom to start his search, he sees Rhett asleep on the couch, and smiles at the image of the tall man compacted in the confines of the couch. He places a kiss on Rhett’s forehead before going to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  
  


  
                                                                                                                               ***

  
As the day went on, the drizzle persisted, and so did Rhett’s writer’s block. Link could sense Rhett’s frustration.   
“Why don’t we have a break? I’ll try and light the fire, while you make dinner?”  
Rhett sighed and slinked off to the kitchen. As he brings dinner into the living room, he discovers the fire fully alight and Link looking proud of himself.

“Oh what the hell man! I spent an hour last night trying to get it going, and you had it going 5 minutes.” He exasperates as he places the plates on the coffee table.

“At least we have a story for Good Mythical More! The time Rhett’s fire lighting skills failed.” laughed Link as Rhett knelt next to him. Out of nowhere, Rhett grabbed the front of Link’s t shirt and pulled him close.  
“Rhett’s fire skills failed, so he decided to fuck my brains out instead,” Rhett whispered into Link’s ear.  
Link gulped for air as Rhett nipped at his neck. “In that case, the story is probably not appropriate.”   
Rhett’s hands were working their way down Link’s torso across his hips and to the curve of his ass. Rhett pulled Link on to his lap began to grind against Link, his arousal becoming more evident to Link with every hip movement. Link let out a small moan and ran his fingers through Rhett’s hair. Their eyes locked, “I thought you said you were going to fuck my brains out, not grind against me.” Link whispered without breaking eye contact. Rhett grabbed Link’s shoulders   
“We’ve got all the time in the world sweetheart, what’s the rush?” Link could feel the weight of Rhett's hands on his shoulders and let out a moan.  
“But as you are so insistent that I move on, I will.”  
Rhett ripped Link’s shirt off in one swift movement without concern for Link and kissed him hard.  
"Hmm, I think I'll start by fucking your sweet face first." Rhett moved from under Link, and stood up and removed his jeans and boxers. Link kneeled in front of Rhett and started licking the underside of Rhett's cock. Rhett groaned as Link took him into his mouth and began sucking. The obscene noises coming from Link's mouth spurred Rhett to push further into Link.  Rhett revelled in the deliciously depraved image of Link deep throating him, before pulling out of his mouth and kneeling down on the floor.  
Rhett kissed Link deeply as he began to separate Link's ass cheeks. Rhett slid a finger into Link and was taken aback.  
"I did a little prep work while you cooked dinner," breathed Link "I hope you approve." Link licked his lower lip and watched Rhett for a reaction.   
"How considerate of you." drawled Rhett as he flipped Link on to his belly. "Next time let me know though, I love watching you finger yourself." Link groaned as Rhett kissed his neck and slid behind him.  
Rhett moved into Link with one strong movement. Link moaned and pushed back to meet Rhett. As Rhett continued to thrust he dug his fingers into Link’s hips, silently hoping to leave bruises as a mark of pride later on.   
Link’s moans became more persistent.   
“Don’t come until I tell you to.”  
Link’s answer was a frustrated moan, to which Rhett with a deeper thrust before pulling out completely. The sound that ripped out of Link at that moment made Rhett more determined.   
“Get on the couch.” barked Rhett. Link scrambled onto the couch. Rhett surveyed the view in front of him, Link hair tousled, cheeks reddened by exertion and arousal.  
“You look so beautiful right now.” Rhett kissed Link’s forehead as he slid between Link’s legs. Rhett then slid back into Link, slowly thrusting at first while he watched Link’s chest rise and fall and his hand sliding of the head of his cock.   
“Rhett, I’m so close.” Rhett’s response was to thrust faster into Link.  
“PLEASE” Link pleaded as his hips moved to meet Rhett’s thrust. Link’s plead snapped something in Rhett and thrust into Link with a broken rhythm.   
"Come Link." Rhett moaned as leaned down and nipped at Link’s collar bone which pushed Link over the edge. Rhett soon followed, collapsing onto Link in a sweaty heap, gently kissing him.  
“Are you alright, bo?” Link slung his arm around Rhett’s shoulder and pulled him closer.  
“We definitely can't talk about this on Good Mythical More.” laughed Link  



	4. Spring Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a spring clean, but Rhett would prefer to be doing something else...

Link walked into the studio. His need to clean growing with every step he took. The kitchen pantry seemed to have an endless supply of near to empty ketchup bottles and the dressing room looked like a bomb had hit it. Props were lining the hallway as there was no longer space in the prop closet for them.  He called all the employees around and said with glee “Today, we spring clean!”   
Everyone groaned, including Rhett.   
But Rhett saw the potential for fun. He began hatching a plan. He turned to Link,  
“How about we put our names in one hat, and the jobs into another.”  
“Great idea!” Link was sceptical of Rhett’s sudden enthusiasm.  
Two hats were found whilst Link made a list of chores.  
Rhett volunteered to be the job allocator.   
“First job is,” as he sunk his hand into the hat “kitchen!”  
“That will definitely need two people,” Link chimed in, “the refrigerator is becoming sentient.”  
Rhett drew out two pieces of paper from the second hat “Lizzie and Alex! Good luck. You may need hazmat suits.”  
Rhett moved on.  
“Cleaning and reorganising wardrobe. That is probably a two person job.”  
He stared Link dead in the eyes as he pulled two names out of the hat.  
“Rhett and Link. Sorry brother looks like we have the biggest job today.”   
_If I’m going to be stuck cleaning, I’m going to be stuck cleaning in a room with a lockable door._ _  
_“Next chore!”  
  
***  
  
The group dispersed to start their chore for the day.    
“So buddyroll, how about you make yourself some coffee and I’ll meet you in the dressing room?” Rhett suggested.  
Link stared at Rhett trying to work out his motives. “Yeah ok, do you want anything?”  
“Tea would be great!” He responded as he ran up to their office.  
  
Earlier in the year, after they found that they were spending more and more time canoodling (and also sparked by being nearly caught by Jen and Lizzie mid debauch) they had decided to keep their extracurricular activities out of work hours. He found the lube that he stashed in the bottom door of his desk and ran into the dressing room and hid it in a draw before Link arrived. Trying to make himself look busy, Rhett began to look through the rail of costumes sitting at the back of the room. Link soon joined him and they got down to work.  
  
“WHY DO WE HAVE SO MANY HATS?!” exclaimed Link  
“Because they’re helpful for characterization.”   
Rhett began working on trying to sort through the wigs.  
“Oh hey, look what I found!”  exclaimed as he pulled out the straight blonde wig from the 1-minute hair makeover episode. He looked in the mirror and placed the wig on his head and altered it.   
  
“You look cute in that wig.” Link said without looking away from the cupboard.   
Rhett blushed.  
“You think I’m cute?” Rhett questioned.   
“Of course I do sweetheart.” Link’s Southern drawl accentuating the pet name.   
Rhett kept the wig on whilst he grabbed a box of wigs and kneeled on the floor. As he began sorting through the box, Rhett felt like he was being watched. He looked up to see Link standing in front of him.  
“I also think you’re cute when you’re on your knees, but you’re even hotter with my cock in your mouth.” Link said with a smirk.  
  
 _Oh. It’s like he read my mind._ _  
_ _  
_Rhett bit his lower lip and looked up at Link to see lust deep within his Cerulean eyes.  
“Well, what you waitin’ for darling?”  
 __  
Rhett ran his hands up Link’s denim-clad thighs and palmed the growing bulge. Link let out a contented sigh as Rhett undid his jeans and slid them down.  
  
Rhett licked his lips and slid his mouth on top Link’s cock. Link carded his fingers through Rhett’s hair, gently guiding and setting the tempo, trying to avoid from outright fucking Rhett’s throat. The feeling of Rhett’s tongue sent Link swimming and he was soon close.   
  
“Rhett, baby. I’m..”  
  
Link lost his train of thought as he came into Rhett’s mouth. The sensation of Rhett swallowing drew a moan from Link. He slumped down onto the floor next to Rhett. Rhett softly kissed Link’s jawline.  
  
Link wrapped his fingers around Rhett and began a slow, yet steady rhythm.   
Rhett nipped at Link’s ear and whimpered as he slid a finger into Link.  
  
“Stand up bo. As nice as this is, I have something else in mind.”  
  
Link stood and placed his hands on the dressing room bench. Rhett opened the draw where he had hid the lube earlier in the day. Rhett popped the cap on the lube and coated his fingers.  
“You had this planned all along!” cried Link  
Their eyes met in the mirror as Rhett slid two fingers into Link.   
“Well bo, if I was going to be stuck cleaning today, I decided I prefer to spend the time with you,” Rhett kissed a trail along Link’s neck and shoulder. “But you also appear to have had the same idea.” Link groaned as Rhett’s fingers left him. Rhett picked up the lube bottle and parted Link’s cheeks and poured.  
“So wet,” he purred in Link’s ear   
Rhett guided his cock into Link’s ass, slowly rocking back and forth before picking up momentum.   
Rhett watched Link in the mirror. His eyes closed and arms straining against the mirror as Rhett sped up the pace. Rhett enjoyed this. Watching Link fall apart by his hand.   
“Fuck. You look so good Link,” Rhett breathed as he grabbed Link’s hair and pulled gently, “open your eyes.”  
Link’s eyes snapped open, bright and wild as he surveyed the situation. Rhett watched his Link’s face as a free hand slid down to Link’s cock and starting stroking to match the speed he was fucking Link’s ass.   
“Fuck!” Link cried as Rhett pushed against his sweet spot.   
Rhett bit down on Link’s shoulder to muffle his cries as he came. Link came again almost instantly and both slumped awkwardly on the bench and mirror. A tangle of sweaty limbs attempting to catch their breath.  
  
  
“Do you think anyone would care if we had a nap?” asked Link   



	5. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Press in New York can be draining.

It had been a long 24 hours. A late night flight from LA to New York. Both had disrupted sleep due to the unfamiliar bed and the noise of the city below. Then up at 5 am to get ready for taping a breakfast morning show, and then an onslaught of interviews.  
Interviews were always difficult. The same 15 or so questions are asked, the same forced smiles for photos and then rinse and repeat.

When Rhett and Link hopped in a cab after their last interview they were exhausted. Link snuggled up against Rhett and fell asleep, the only noise to fill the cab was Link's gentle snores. They reached the hotel and Rhett prodded Link, "time to get up bo."   
They pay the driver and shuffle into the hotel and wait for the elevator.

"Do you want room service?" asked Rhett   
"I wonder if they'll make me a peanut butter sandwich." both men giggled tiredly as the lift opened on their floor. 

Rhett slumped down onto the sofa in their hotel room.

"I'm going to have a shower." Link mumbled as he began stripping off. Rhett grunted an affirmative response as he began to read the room service menu. There was no mention of peanut butter anything on the menu, but he rang room service anyway. Rhett somehow managed to coax room service into making Link a plate of peanut butter sandwiches. 

Link walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"Food should be here soon," Rhett remarked. "I managed to talk them into making sandwiches for us." Rhett looked up at Link and offered a tired smile.   
"Thanks, bo." Link gently rubbed Rhett's shoulders which elicited a hum from Rhett.   
The knock on the door broke roused Rhett from the trance that he was in. He thanked room service and placed the food on the table.  
"I have never been so happy for sandwiches." Link plopped down on the couch next to Rhett and began to eat.  
Once the sandwiches were gone, Link stood up, took the plate and left it outside the door.  
"Bedtime buddyroll." Link commanded   
Rhett groaned as he got off the couch and began to disrobe.   
"I'm too tired to get changed." whined Rhett.  
"At least put boxers on man." Link suggested as he stepped into his pyjama bottoms and slid into bed.  
"So demanding!" Rhett laughed.  
"Come here you," Link patted the bed next to him. Rhett slid in beside him and rested his head on Link's shoulder.   
"I am so tired, I could sleep for a thousand years."   
"Please don't do that Rhett, I'd miss you."   
"I'd still be here, but just sleeping."  
"Yeah, but I can't talk to you when you're asleep." Link leaned over and switched the bedside lamp off. Both men began to settle, facing each other.  
"True. We also couldn't film the show or Buddy System if I was asleep."  
"We couldn't do a lot of things if you were asleep." chuckled Link in a cheeky manner.  
"In my current state, regardless of whether I'm awake or asleep, I can assure you we are doing nothing tonight."   
Link wrapped his arm around Rhett's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
"Just promise me, you won't sleep for a thousand years."  
"I promise."


	6. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Link's Birthday, so they finish work early and go on a mini adventure.

Filming had finished for the day. Link had unwrapped gifts from the crew and the Mythical Beasts.    
Rhett helped clean up from the birthday lunch the crew threw for Link, and then headed back to the office.   
Link had fallen asleep on the sofa. Rhett left him to doze and got back to answering emails.   
Link stirred   
“Hey there, sleepy head. Did you have a good nap?”   
“I did.” yawned Link, “I’ve been so tired lately. We’re so busy at the moment.”   
Rhett walked over to the sofa, and sat down.    
“I know, and we’re only about to get busier.” Rhett sighed as he kissed Link’s forehead.    
Link gently rubbed Rhett’s thigh    
“Can we go home early?” Link quietly asked. Rhett slid his arm around Link’s waist.   
“Well, we  _ are _ the ones in charge. So I can’t see why not.”   
  
  
***    
  
After they arrived home, Link trudged upstairs to have a shower. Rhett followed soon after.    
Rhett stripped as he heard Link step into the water. He hesitated, knowing that Link was feeling out of sorts, but soon pushed the doubtful thoughts out of his mind and walked through to the bathroom.    
“Hey.”  
Link turned and smiled as Rhett joined him. Rhett kissed Link deeply, before sinking to his knees. Link watched as Rhett stroked his cock slow and deliberate before enveloping the head with his mouth. Link closed his eyes as he leaned against the shower wall. He sighed as Rhett worked him further with his mouth and tongue. What that man could do with his tongue drove Link wild. Link grabbed a handful of Rhett’s hair as he chased his orgasm. Ignoring the gagging noises coming from Rhett, he came. Link leaned against the wall hoping not to lose his balance. Rhett stood up and kissed Link.  
“Sorry about that.” Link blushed.  
“Clean yourself up, we’ve got somewhere to be.”  
  
Rhett was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, with a picnic basket in hand.  
“We’re going on an adventure,” Rhett said with a smile.   
  
***  
  
"A picnic dinner," Rhett said as they got out of the car.   
"At Echo Park?" Link questioned, "Why here?"  
"Because it's nice at dusk and I couldn't think of anywhere else that I wanted to take you that didn't involve either a flight or at least two hours of driving."   
Rhett took Link by the hand and they walked until they found the perfect spot. As they settled on their rug, Rhett opened the picnic basket and pulled out two bowls.  
"Now, I know that this is not a normal picnic food, but I figured as it's your birthday, you wouldn't mind." Rhett pulled a box of Frosted Mini-Wheats from the picnic basket and Link smiled. "Oh gosh, Rhett. You certainly know the way to a man's heart." Link began filling his bowl with Mini-Wheats.  
"Blowjobs and Frosted Mini-Wheats?" Rhett laughed. Link became bashful and crinkled his nose at the thought of what had taken place that afternoon. "You know what I mean. Thank you for this. Today has been great."  
"Today is not over yet."  
"Oh?"  
Rhett smiled, "You'll see soon enough. For now, focus on your Mini-Wheats bo."  
Once dinner had finished, they made their back to their car, and Rhett began to drive towards the coast.  
"Next, hopefully, some star gazing at Topanga State Park. I've heard that the canyon helps block out some of the light pollution." Rhett glanced over at Link and smiled. Link rested his hand on Rhett's thigh and smiled back.   
"You've really put some thought into tonight Rhett."  
Rhett blushed, "Well it's your birthday. I wanted it to be special."  
  
They pulled into the park, and followed a dirt road for a couple of miles, before coming to a stop in a small car park. Both of them got out of the car, Rhett leaned against the front of the car, as Link surveyed the sky.  
"You can kinda see some stars."  
"It's not like at home though, is it?"  
"True, " Link slid his arm around Rhett's waist and pulled him close. "It's still pretty good."  
“I have no idea which star is even mine.” Link sighed  
Rhett stayed silent, trying to formulate an answer.   
“But it’s nice to be out here, with you.” Link leaned in and kissed Rhett.   
“Happy birthday Link.”   
  
  
  
  



	7. Filming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a fascination and a few theories about Rhett's man bun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to Chapter 7 of the train wreck that is A Year.  
> Thank you for sticking with it this far.  
> As always, any suggestions are welcomed and loved.  
> Any prompts are also welcomed!
> 
> This chapter is a smut fest.   
> There is some messaging involved. For reference Link's are on the left, and Rhett's are on the right.

Filming had begun on Buddy System and life had become considerably busier. Between filming for 13 hours a day and trying to finalise the draft of the book, Rhett and Link had little time to spend alone with each other.   
Rhett walked out of his trailer and began walking to set. Somewhere along the writing process, it was decided that Rhett would have long hair for this season of Buddy System, generally in a man bun. At first, he was hesitant but soon found that he liked how it looked on him. And for all the jokes made at Rhett’s expense, Link appeared to be liking it as well.    
Their time alone during filming was particularly scarce. Even on their busiest days when working on GMM, they could at least sneak away to their office for some time in their own world.   
Every so often when they were between scenes, they would attempt to try to sit together in one of their trailers, but between hair and make up fussing over them and discussions with the production team, they never truly had time to be alone. Every so often whilst on set, they would try their best to be subtle, Rhett would pretend that Link’s hair was on his face and brush it aside, or Link would brush his hand against Rhett’s thigh or ass. But in the last couple of days, Link became fascinated by Rhett’s hair bun. At every opportunity, Link would come up behind him and give a gentle pull on his extensions.   
  
“Why do you keep doing that?” Rhett asked one afternoon, exasperated by the unexplained action.   
“I like how it looks on you. Plus research.” Link said as he smiled and pulled out his phone   
“It was cute the first couple of times, but the girls in hair and make up keep telling me off about it.”

Rhett felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 

_ I wonder if your extensions would hold up to being pulled while I fuck you from behind? _

 

He blushed and stared at Link. However, his attention was elsewhere. 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  _Want to find out?_

 

He knew he wouldn’t get a response until later in the day. But between takes Rhett stared intently at his phone. Link continued to ignore his phone.  
  
  
_Is this what we’re doing now? Teasing each other through text?_

  
_ Sounds like fun to me buddyroll. I have loved watching you be so distracted by the thought of me taking your ass tonight. _   
  
Rhett let out a quiet moan and the warmth in his belly begin to build. He looked back at Link, and then back to his phone, unsure of how to reply. He began to type out a response as Stevie called out “Ok, we’re ready to start filming!   
Rhett shook his head and took a deep breath to attempt to get some clarity and focus.  Even without turning round, he could feel Link’s gaze on him.    
The last two scenes for the day were filmed quickly and without issue. Both men make a hasty return to their dressing rooms and get ready to leave for the day.   
  
_ Keep the velour shirt on. _

__   
  
***

  
  
Link fumbled with the keys as he tried to unlock the front door. Once inside, Link grabbed Rhett’s arm and pulled him in for a kiss before dragging him to the bedroom.  
  
Link pushed Rhett down onto the bed and straddled his hips. “You look so cute with your man bun and velour shirt,” Link slid his hands across Rhett’s chest and down his stomach, “It took all of my self control to not pull you away and find somewhere quiet,” Link paused as he leaned in closer to Rhett “but I imagine it would be inappropriate.” Rhett kissed Link hard on the lips as he rocked his hips under Link. Link broke the kiss as he pulled Rhett’s top off and began undoing his own shirt. Rhett scrambled to help and then ripped the shirt down from Link’s shoulders. Rhett’s attention then turned elsewhere, grabbing Link and flipping their positions, before undoing Link’s jeans. He palmed Link’s cock through the thin material of his boxers, before pushing them down to his thighs.  
Rhett delicately licked the head of Link's cock before he began to work his tongue along the length.  
Link groaned as Rhett worked his mouth in a steady rhythm. He carded his fingers through Rhett's hair before giving a gentle pull.   
"Hmm yes, I think I could get used to you having long hair."  
Rhett pulled his mouth off Link's cock with a wet pop and grinned, "I'm beginning to see the advantages."   
He pulled himself off the bed and removed his jeans before he wandered to the ensuite.  
"But I thought you wanted to test something else." Rhett returned to the bed, Link had a look of complete lust in his eyes as he grabbed the lube from Rhett.   
Link covered his fingers in lube and slowly slid them into Rhett. Rhett bucked to meet Link, as his hand wrapped around his cock. Link spread his fingers in Rhett before licking the underside of Rhett’s cock.  
“Oh Link, please.” Link slid his fingers out of Rhett.   
“Turn over.” Rhett moved,  
“So obedient.” Link tapped one Rhett’s ass cheeks. Link grabbed the bottle of lube and covered himself in the liquid. He brought the head of his cock to Rhett’s entrance and gently teased.  
“Are you ready baby?” Rhett nodded and Link guided the head of his cock into Rhett. Rhett moaned and tried to fight the urge to push back to more of Link into him.  
“God boy.” Link breathed as he rubbed his hands along Rhett’s lower back before grabbing his hips. With one hard thrust, Link bottomed out into Rhett. Rhett screamed and Link eyes widened in fear.  
“Did I hurt you?”  
“No, just surprised me. Didn’t expect... But it felt good.” Rhett gasped as he tried to catch his breath.  
Link smirked as he slowly began to build up a rhythm. He leaned down and grabbed at Rhett’s hair, pulling as he continued to thrust, feeling Rhett’s muscles tightening around him. Link felt his orgasm building and bucked harder as he came. Rhett came soon after, collapsing into the bed.  
  
"I think I'm going to grow my hair longer."  
__   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented and given kudos!   
> Like I said at the start, this is my first full fanfic undertaking, so thank you for bearing with me ^_^


	8. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.  
> Much fluff.  
> ~~~~

Lazing on their couch in the loft, Rhett and Link were enjoying a rare quiet afternoon. 

"What do you want to do during the break?" Rhett asked as he carded his fingers through Link's hair.  
"We could go home."  
"Too hot."  
"Camping?"  
"Too many people." Rhett sighed.  
"Stay home, eat junk food and watch netflix?"  
"We would get bored after two days."   
"Oh I don't know, I figure we can think of a few things we could do to stay entertained." Link raised his eyebrows suggestively  
Rhett looked down at Link with a smirk "So we would get bored after two and a half days?"  
Link elbowed Rhett in mock anger. "Hey, I figure we could stretch that to three!"  
"How about Japan?" asked Rhett  
"Would a week be long enough?"  
"Well it would be five days when you take account for travel time."  
"That's not enough time."  
"True."  
Rhett sighed as he leaned back against the couch and continued to play with Link's hair.

"Guys, are you in here?" Stevie called out from the doorway.  
"Up in the loft." They called out in unison  
Stevie trudged part way up the stairs.  
"Sorry to disturb, but we need to reshoot one of the shots from this morning. Are you ok to do that now?"  
Link pulled himself away from Rhett and they both got up from the couch.  
"So Stevie, what are you doing over the break?"


	9. The Beasts

"So yesterday’s video... started Stevie hesitantly ..has had quite a lot more views than anticipated.” Rhett beamed at the news, but the look on Stevie's face told him he should may feel otherwise.  
“You seem concerned.”  
“Well, towards the end of GMM, when Rhett turns around, there’s a visible mark on the back of his neck and people noticed.”  
“Rhett had a hickey!” laughs Alex  
Rhett’s cheeks start to flush, whilst Link had a smug smirk on his face. “Many comments?” fished Link, while Rhett sunk further down into his chair.  
“Guys, can I get a raise or at least danger pay?” asked Jen “Because I’m going to need something to motivate me to go through our social media.”  
The meeting moved on to discuss the rest of the weeks filming schedule.

When they got back to their office, they went back to writing, but Link’s mind was elsewhere. He was curious to see what was written. 

11.08 Did you see the mark on Rhett’s neck?  
OMG YES!   
Rhink confirmed!

Ugh, it could just be a bruise.  
How many things cause bruises on the back of your neck?

HOW WOULD SOMEONE BE ABLE TO GIVE YOU A HICKEY THERE THO?  
Use your imagination ;)

Rhett glanced at Link and began to blush again “Are you reading the comments on the video?”  
Link bit his lower lip and nodded  
“You look proud of yourself.”


	10. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link decides to plan a day to celebrate the book and Rhett's 40th birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read - apologies for the mistakes/odd pacing

The Book had finally been released, and with Rhett’s birthday coming up, Link decided he needed to ensure they celebrated appropriately. After all, the did mention pausing to celebrate in The Book of Mythicality and it’s release plus Rhett turning 40, were two fairly big milestones.  
Link had devised a plan to spoil Rhett. Whilst he was outwardly comfortable with hitting such a big milestone, Link knew that getting older was playing on Rhett’s mind.   
Link woke up early and made Rhett’s birthday breakfast. Carefully following the instructions that Mama Di had sent him. Rhett walked into the kitchen as Link poured hot water into a teapot for Rhett’s tea to steep.  
“I thought we agreed that you weren’t to use the stove unsupervised?” Rhett joked  
“I wanted to surprise you for your birthday.”  
“That’s not until tomorrow.”  
“I figured I may as well do a practice run today, and if I failed, I would take you somewhere nice tomorrow.” Link placed Rhett’s birthday breakfast on the bench and kissed his forehead.  
“Thanks bo.”  
“Today’s going to be a busy day, so eat up! If you’re good, you might get a couple early birthday presents.”  
“What if I’m bad?” asked Rhett. Link leaned in and pawed at Rhett’s crotch “That’s what I’m hoping for.” He purred in Rhett’s ear before turning and leaving the kitchen.  
  
After filming a segment for GMM, Link tapped Rhett on the shoulder.  
“Come on, we have somewhere to be.” Rhett stared at Link quizzically, but followed Link to the car without asking any questions.

“Where are we going?”  
“To celebrate.” Link smiled.  
First stop of the celebration was to a local restaurant for a steak lunch.  
“Steak dinner to celebrate the book?” questioned Rhett as they both got out of the car  
“Of course.” smiled Link  
With lunch and wine ordered, Link crept closer to Rhett, placing his hand on Rhett’s thigh.   
“Would you like the first part of your present?” Link whispered into Rhett’s ear.  
Rhett nodded and Link slid a small gift wrapped box, Rhett opened the box and blushed.  
“Really? Peanut butter flavoured lube?” Rhett giggled.  
Link began drawing circles on Rhett’s thigh and leaned in close. “I wonder if it tastes like the real thing. I’d love to find out.” Rhett let out a small whimper as Link nipped at his ear before pulling away as the waiter delivered their wine.  
  
The rest of the meal went smoothly. Both men goofed off in front of the camera with a copy of The Book of Mythicality for an instagram story. Before leaving, Rhett excused himself to use the bathroom. Link pulled out his phone.  
  
 _I hope you’re planning on using your present_ _while you’re in there ;D_

 

***    
Once back at the studio, the mythical crew had organised a birthday cake for Rhett and sung happy birthday. After grabbing a piece of cake, Link left Rhett to mingle whilst he went back to their shared office to get some work done. Rhett came into the office sometime later, and flopped onto the couch.    
“You escaped the well wishers?” Link asked without looking away from his screen   
“Not without being asked what my birthday wish was.”   
“Oh?” Link quirked up an eyebrow before getting out of his seat, “What did you tell them?” Link asked as he straddled Rhett’s thighs.    
“That it’s a secret.” Rhett responded as he wrapped his arms around Link’s waist   
“Have you used your present yet?” asked Link   
Rhett leaned in and whispered, “That’s also a secret. But if I had, I’m sure I would of thought about it being your fingers opening me up instead of mine.” Link let out a low moan as he ground against Rhett.    
“Come on, let’s go home. We promised Stevie we wouldn’t fool around in the office anymore while there were employees around.”    
  
***   
  
The drive home was painful. The notorious LA traffic was living up to its reputation. Link was driving, trying not to get frustrated.   
“Calm down Link. We’ll be home soon. There’s no rush.” Rhett stroked Link’s thigh as he spoke, which did nothing to help calm Link’s rising blood pressure.    
“I know. But I want to go home and fuck your brains out!” Link’s exasperated.   
Rhett stifled a laugh.  “Patience young grasshopper.”   
  
*** 

Link grabbed Rhett by the shoulder and pushed him on to the bed.   
“Have you used your birthday present baby?” Link asked as he undid Rhett’s jeans   
“You’ll have to find out for yourself.” Rhett breathed as he felt Link palm his hardening cock through his boxers before pushing them down his thighs. Link reached down between Rhett’s legs and began to encircle his hole with his finger.   
“Mmm nice and wet.” Link purred.  Rhett involuntarily bucked his hips when Link pushed a finger to inspect Rhett’s handy work. Link then slowly removed his finger and began working his tongue into Rhett’s twitching hole. Rhett gasped as he felt Link’s tongue lapping at him, “Oh gosh Link, that feels so good.”  Link licked further into Rhett and began using his fingers at the same time. Rhett bucked underneath him, “Fuck me please!” Rhett begged. Link immediately stopped and rose to look in Rhett’s eyes. Link had a look of pure lust in his eyes as he shifted himself onto his knees, Link kissed Rhett passionately before grabbing the bottle of lube off the bed stand and coated himself in lube while Rhett flipped himself on to his stomach. Link pushed into Rhett which drew a moan from Rhett. "You feel so good baby," Link purred before as he slowly drew back, "I've wanted to fuck you all day." Link thrust into Rhett hard and began a fast rhythm. Rhett wrapped his hand around his own cock and tried to match the pace Link was fucking him. Rhett began to tighten around Link which dragged a whine from him. Rhett bucked as he came all over his hand and the bed sheet underneath him. Link's tempo began to stutter, he dug his fingers into Rhett's hips as he came.   
Link moved from behind Rhett and laid down next to him. Both men trying to regain their breath as Rhett wrapped his arms around Link.   
  
“So, did it taste like peanut butter?” Rhett asked   
“Not really,” Link laughed and pulled Rhett close, “Happy Birthday bo.”


	11. Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett cooks Link a massive Thanksgiving meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving fluff written by someone who lives somewhere that doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving! XD  
> Second last chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

Rhett had told himself that he was planning a small meal for Thanksgiving. It was only going to be himself and Link this year. But as Rhett wandered the aisles of Whole Foods the day before, he realised that he had left it too late to get a Turkey suitable for roasting, but he felt a turkey roll would be cheating. Standing in front of the freezer having an internal debate, Rhett resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't really prepare a frozen turkey to be ready in the next 24 hours and grabbed a turkey roll. He had also planned on having a ham, because Link preferred it over turkey, and he managed to find a mini ham roll. Adding in the vegetables, fixings, a box of stove top stuffing and ingredients to make a pumpkin pie from scratch to the trolley, Rhett’s idea of a small Thanksgiving dinner had blown out to an extravaganza.   
  
After returning home, he revelled in the fact that he had planned this year’s cook so meticulously and reattached the schedule to the fridge and turned to face Link.    
“Impressive,” grinned Link “Can I help with anything?”   
“Not with cooking. I haven’t planned in time for any trips to the emergency room,” chuckled Rhett as he wrapped his arms around Link “But I will definitely need a back massage tomorrow night.”   
“That I can do. Anyway, I’m going to have a shower and then go to bed.” Link placed a kiss on Rhett’s jawline before pulling away from Rhett.    
“I’ll be right up.”   
  
The next morning, Rhett woke up to Link wrapped around him. Enjoying the feeling of sleeping in and Link using his chest as a pillow.    
“Morning.” yawned Link   
“Morning buddyroll.”   
After a lazy morning lie in (And all the joys that come with it), followed by an even lazier lunch (In and Out Burgers whilst watching the repeat broadcast of the Macy’s Thanksgiving Parade) Rhett padded out to the kitchen double checking his list, he then grabbed his apron and began to work.

Rhett switched on the oven. Whilst waiting for it to heat up, he began working on to the shortcrust pastry for the pumpkin pie. The pastry dough came together without a hitch, and he placed it in the fridge to rest.   
  


Link wandered into the kitchen as Rhett began to prepare the pumpkin pie filling.

“How's it going?”

“So far, so good.”

“Can I give you a hand?

“No thanks bo,” Rhett gestured to the fridge, “I have it all planned out and I don’t want you stabbing yourself by accident.”

Link sighed, “I’m not  _ that _ incompetent with knives bo.” He poured himself a coffee from the pot.

“What happened when you tried to cook waffles last weekend?”

“You distracted me.” 

Rhett rolled his eyes “You didn’t  _ have _ to wake me up by giving me a handjob”

Link blushed, “I get easily distracted?” he offered as a rebuttal.   
Rhett turned to the fridge and grabbed the pastry   
“I hope you like leftovers, because we’re gonna have a lot.”   
“Turkey and gravy subs all weekend sounds great baby.” replied Link as he sat on stool at the kitchen bench.   
Rhett looked up from the pastry he was now kneading for the pumpkin pie, “I have a whole leftover menu planned.”    
Link smiled at Rhett before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek “I look forward to it.” Link looked around the kitchen bench, “Are you sure there isn’t anything I can help with?” Rhett paused and took a glance at his list and back to Link, “Can you pod the peas? They’re in the fridge.”   
“Sure!” Link grabbed the bag of pea pods and a bowl and began to pod the peas as Rhett slid the pie crust into the oven to blind bake and began to prepare the potatoes and root vegetables for roasting.   


“It smells delicious in here already.” Link piped up as he cracked open a pod and began sliding displacing the peas.

“Don’t get too excited, I’ve never cooked such a big meal before.”

“You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Rhett.” the oven timer beeped as Rhett finished peeling the last potato. He pulled the pumpkin pie crust out of the oven, removed the baking weights and poured the filling in before placing the pie back in to bake.

“Just don't be too disappointed if we end up at In and Out for dinner.”   
“It won’t be that bad, bo.” Link flicked a pea at the taller man. Rhett smiled and began to coat the root vegetables in olive oil and rosemary.   
“All done!” Link stated as he palmed the last peas into the bowl, “Do you need help with anything else?”   
“Nope, thank you for your help bo.”   
“If you need me I’ll be in the living room pretending not to work.” Link gave a wink as he grabbed his coffee mug and wandered out as the timer went off on the oven for the second time.   
Rhett readjusted the oven temperature and placed the turkey roll and vegetables into the oven before leaning against the kitchen bench to survey the mess.   
“Better start cleaning.” he mumbled to himself as he grabbed some paper towel and began to wipe down the bench.   
  
***   
  


“Link! Dinners ready!”

No response

“Link?”

“Charles!”

Link had fallen asleep on the couch. Rhett gently patted him on the shoulder

“Buddyroll, dinner is ready.”

“Oh shoot! Is it that late already?”

Rhett chuckled, “How long have you been out?” Link stood from the couch and stretched his arms

“Well, let's put it this way bo, it was still light.” Link laughed as he followed.

They entered the dining room. Link reached for the light switch before turning and seeing that Rhett was lighting the last of the candles scattered on the dinner table and the sideboard.

Both men sat at the table. Rhett stared at the spread and sighed in disappointment.   
He just _knew_ the turkey would be overcooked.   
The pumpkin pie pastry was too blonde for his liking and the stuffing had not turned out the way he had wanted.  
Link on the other hand, looked at the spread with awe and pride.   
Proud because Link knew that if he had tried to cook Thanksgiving dinner, the house would no longer be standing.  
“Rhett it looks delicious.”  
“Don’t say that until you try it. The candlelight is tricking you”  
“Maybe we should of invited people over, or gone home like Mama Di suggested?”  
Link looked up from his plate “I’m glad it’s just us.” Rhett smiled and they ate in a comfortable silence.  
  
“Plus you can imagine if we had gone home for Thanksgiving. Neither of our Mom’s would let us sit at the table in sweats.” Link began carving himself a slice of ham.   
Rhett laughed, “True.”  
Link looked at Rhett awkwardly and cleared his throat, “Can I tell you something?”  
“If it’s that the pumpkin pie is too pumpkiny, I swear...”  
“What, no,”Link gave Rhett a puzzled look before continuing,   
  
“I am thankful for our friendship Rhett. I’m thankful that it blossomed into something more and I am even more thankful that you’ve stuck me, even though I can be cantankerous and stubborn sometimes.” Link reached across the table for Rhett’s hand. Rhett looked up at Link and saw the tears begin to well in his eyes, “I love you bo, and I’m not sure what I would do without you.”   
Rhett smiled “I love you too bo, and I’m sorry if I got slightly pedantic with dinner. I just love cooking for you and Thanksgiving is my favourite holiday, and you’re my favourite person, so I just want to cook for you…”  
“You’re rambling bo.” giggled Link as he squeezed Rhett’s hand. Rhett cleared his throat, “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I love you too and cooking Thanksgiving dinner for you is like a token of that. Like a belly bloating, sleep inducing token of my love for you.”  
Rhett stood up from the table and began to clean up. “You go rest Rhett, and I’ll clear the table.” Link came around and took the plate from Rhett and patted him on the ass. “Then when I’m done, I’ll give you the back massage I promised.” Rhett gave Link a tired hug before heading to the living room.   



	12. Christmas at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas in NC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here!  
> Thank you so much for reading this <3  
> Not beta read, so apologies for all mistakes.

The weather had cooled as the end of the year approached. After many discussions about logistics, clones and alternative universes, it was decided that Rhett and Link would spend Christmas apart so that they could see their respective families, and then come back to California on the 30th to spend New Year together.   
  
That  _ was _ the plan. In theory.   
  
In practice, things went differently.    
  
The flight was uneventful. Link fell asleep before take off and Rhett took photos of the sleeping man to post on twitter later. Once they had landed, they picked up the rental cars and went their separate ways.    
  
Both men were busy with their families for the first couple of days of the holidays. Both men had checked in with each other through text message. But the temporary separation was beginning to get to Rhett as he sat on the sofa at his brothers house bored out of his mind waiting for Christmas lunch.    
  
_ I miss you _ _   
_ _   
_ _                                                                                                                                                         I miss you too _ _   
_ _                                                                                                                                                         How much wine have you had? _ __   
  


_ 2 glasses. Even if I was sober and I would still miss you bo. _ _   
_ _   
_ Link paused as the ellipsis kept flashing    
  
_ Just one year, I would like to spend Christmas with you alone. A quiet Christmas, where we have lunch alone,  then I can suck you off on the couch or bend you over the dinner table. Up to you. But I know what you would prefer.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Link’s mind began dredging up memories of before the flight. The tall blonde sucking him off whilst they waited for the Uber to the airport. Those storm grey eyes looking up at him filled with a hunger that Link knew was for him.   
Link shook his head in an attempt to bring himself back to his senses and to try and form a response. _   
_ _   
_ _                                                                                                                                                      Rhett! I am sitting at the dinner table surrounded by relatives.   
                                                                                                                                                    This is not the time nor the place for your Christmas sexual fantasies. _ _   
_ _                                                                                                                                                    And yes. I would prefer to put that mouth of yours to work.    
_ _                                                                                                                                                   I swear to god, when we get home, the first thing you’ll do is get on your knees. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I thought you said this wasn’t the time or the place ;)  _ _   
_ _   
_ _                                                                                                                                                  I am switching off my phone  _ _   
_ _   
_ Link felt his cheeks flush and the heat was radiating from him. He was willing the growing hardness in his jeans away by trying to focus on the potatoes sitting in front of him.    
  
It was going to be a long afternoon.   
  
***   
  
Link laid in bed. He felt unaccustomed to sleeping alone. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and messaged Rhett   
_                                                                                                                                               
                                                                                                                                           Are you awake?  
_ _ Are you? _ _   
_ _                                                                                                                                            Funny :P _ _   
_ _                                                                                                                                           I can’t sleep. Feels weird trying to sleep alone. _ _   
_ _ I don’t think we can fit in a single bed together. _ _   
_ _                                                                                                                                          You don’t fit in a single bed at all. _ _   
_ _ We definitely couldn’t do what I'm thinking about in a single bed _ _   
_ Link rolled his eyes, but he could feel heat building in the pit of his stomach.   
_                                                                                                                                         Oh, what are you thinking about? _ _   
_ Yep, feign naivety Neal. he berated himself.   
_ Well, actually maybe we could make it work in a single bed. If I ride you. _ _   
_ Link took a deep breath as his cock twitched.   
_                                                                                                                                        You’d look good on top of me. My cock deep in you. _ _   
_ Link slowly began stroking his cock as he waited for Rhett to respond. He felt his phone vibrate.   
_ I can be there in 15 if you want me there. _ _   
_ _                                                                                                                                        Of course. _ __   
Link let out a quiet whine as he moved his hand away from his cock and go out of bed. Found a pair of sweatpants and his jacket and pulled them on before going and waiting on the porch. He had just sat down as he saw the lights of Rhett’s car pull into sight. Rhett parked the car and jumped out of the car. Almost running to join Link on the porch.   
  


“Hey.” Rhett whispered   
“Hey,” Link pulled Rhett down for a kiss,  “We’ve gotta be as quiet as possible.”   
“I know. I won’t stay. It won’t be comfortable for either of us.”   
Link entwined his fingers with Rhett’s and led him into the house.   
As soon as they were in Link’s room, Rhett pulled Link close and began kissing him. Link removed his jacket and began trying to pull Rhett’s jumper off him.   
“Hmm, I’ve missed you so much bo. All I’ve wanted to do today is be with you.”   
Link let out a heavy sigh as Rhett continued his assault on his collarbone.   
“Try not to leave a mark bo. It’ll be hard to explain that away in the morning.” Link felt Rhett grin against his skin before Rhett moved his lips around smaller mans nipple and nipped at it. Link tried to stifle a yelp as he shimmied out of his sweatpants   
Link led Rhett to the bed and laid down. He watched Rhett strip the rest of his clothes before straddling him.  
Link pulled a bottle of lube from out under his pillow that he stashed there before Rhett got there.  
Rhett looked at him with a dark look in his eyes.  
"No need  for me baby. Before you messaged I was already thinking about you like this." Link moaned as he felt Rhett cover him in lube.   
"Bet your cock will feel way better than my fingers." Rhett  slowly began to inch his way down Link’s length, trying desperately not to make noise. Link felt Rhett sink flush with his groin and let out a quiet low groan.    
Rhett brushed his finger tips across Link’s chest, slowly teasing at his nipples. Rhett let out a giggle as Link’s self-restraint faltered.   
Rhett shifted his weight as he maneuvered himself, bending so he could tease Link with his tongue.    
“Hmm, I can feel your dick twitch in me every time I play with your nipples.”   
“they’re the home of the sex drive you little tease.” Link whispered as he bucked his hips into Rhett.   
Rhett grabbed at Link’s wrists playfully, “But you’re so fun to tease Link. I would have loved to see your face at dinner.” Rhett began to move slowly on top of Link.  
Link began stroking Rhett's cock, circling the head with his thumb. Rhett began pistoning hard up Link's length, the feeling of Link jerking him off and being filled pushing him over the edge, and he came over Link's stomach. Link came soon after, the feeling of Rhett muscles tensing around his cock cause him to lose control and filling the taller man.  
Link pulled Rhett to his chest and kissed his forehead.  
"We should do that more."  
"Maybe not on a single bed. My legs are cramping real bad." Rhett said as stood up, trying to stretch his legs out before getting dressed.  
Link got off the bed, and pulled on his sweatpants and jacket before embracing Rhett. "I should probably get going before I decide that falling asleep on the floor is a good idea.   
Both men walked outside towards Rhett's car.  
“I’ll see you in a couple of days bo.” Rhett kissed Link on the cheek    
“Going so soon Rhett?” both men stepped away from each other and looked towards the house. Link’s Mom was standing on the porch. Link felt the blood draining from his body as he tried to replay what had happened when they were in his room and whether they were too noisy.   
“Hi Sue, yeah I should probably get back to my folks place.” Rhett sounded like he had been caught in the cookie jar.   
“Y’all realise that you two are adults right and you don’t need to sneak around?” Sue laughed, “You two have always been so clueless.”   
Link looked up at Rhett with a smirk before kissing him on the cheek.   
“Another time, Sue.”   
“Well don’t be a stranger son.” Link separated from Rhett and watched him drive away before joining his mom inside.   
“You know he could of stayed.”   
“I know. We just wanted to make sure we both saw our families for Christmas.”   
“Well y’all know are welcome here anytime. You do realise that there is a king sized bed in the other spare room right?”   
“When did you buy that?”   
“About 5 years ago.” Link looked up at his mom with a questioning look. “Like I said, you two have always been slow on the uptake.”   
  
  


***   
A few days later they arrived home.

Link swung the door open and dumped his bags in the hallway. Rhett shut the door before crowding Link against the wall and kissing him hard on the lips.    
“On your knees boy.” Link snarled    
Rhett took off his jacket and placed it in front of Link’s feet before kneeling. Rhett gripped Link’s hips and ran his tongue along the underside of his cock   
“You’re such a tease Rhett. You have no idea how desperately I wanted you on Christmas day.” Rhett smirked before engulfing the head of Link’s cock with his mouth, twirling his tongue around the head. Link whimpered as Rhett began to build a steady rhythm.    
Link weaved his fingers through Rhett’s hair to hold him still and began fucking his mouth.    
“Feels so good baby.” Rhett moaned in response, the vibrations drawing a whine from Link as he bucked into Rhett’s face.    
“I’m gonna!” Link came as he spoke, filling Rhett’s mouth.    
Link released his hold on Rhett’s hair and slumped against the wall as both men regained their breath. Link held out a hand to Rhett and helping him to stand up. He palmed at Rhett’s crotch through his jeans and licked his lips, “Now, you mentioned something about fucking me over the dinner table?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~  
> Thanks for reading ^_^  
> This is my first longer fic.  
> If you have any feedback, please let me know!
> 
> New Chapters will be posted every Sunday.


End file.
